S&B long lost son
by Barbra Semrau Humphries
Summary: This is Sonny Brenda fan fiction, some Dev Joss * warning disturbing content* tradgedy for Mike and Baby Donna. Not for Carson fans
1. Ch1

Dev looked in the mirror again. Who was he? Where did he come from? Did he look like his mom? His Dad? He never met them. But he felt the connection to Sonny the first time they met. And then when he had seen a picture of a beautiful woman in Sonny's wallet, the connection felt stronger. That woman in the picture. It was like he looking at himself for the first time. Once when he tried to approach the subject with Sonny, he acted like he didn't know what Dev was talking about. But just for a moment Dev saw a far away look in his eyes, and he could tell that this woman had meant very much to Sonny.

And even though he couldn't pinpoint why, he felt like Carly knew about this woman too, and that Carly hated her. One time he thought he heard them talking about some woman named Brenda, and Carly raised her voice saying "I can't compete with the memory of your precious Brenda," And Sonny in more hushed tone replying, "Yes it's true, Brenda will always have a special place in my heart, but I love you. You're my wife! You're the mother of my children. Brenda and I never had that." And that was the end of it.

Brenda woke up in a cold sweat. She kept having that recurring dream. The one where she was in labor, screaming and pushing and the brief sound of a baby crying and then nothing...

She shook her head as if to clear the nightmare from her brain. For some reason, her thoughts turned to Port Charles. Probably because whenever she had that dream, it reminded her of what she had missed with Sonny. Once after they made love in the cave while waiting to die, but then they were miraculously rescued from Jax, she thought she might be pregnant. She took a test and was crushed when it came up negative. Now she sighed to herself "If only...," she abruptly stopped that thought No she knew she had chances to have Sonnys child, but she was too selfish, too into her career. No this is the life she chose and now she had to live with it...

Dev and Josslyn were in the living room "studying," but they weren't fooling anyone. Carly looked at them through the doorway, but they were oblivious...For a second Carly took a step forward, but then stepped back again and sighed. She had to concentrate all of her effort on her and Sonny's baby girl, Donna. Donna was born with spina bifida , and she had recently been exhibiting some concerning symptoms of Chiari II malformation, which was putting pressure on her brain stem and affecting her ability to swallow. So even though she was concerned about her "Joss," getting too close to this boy Sonny just dropped into their laps, she had to put it on the back burner. But that didn't mean Josslyns father Jax, couldn't step in."

Jax was in his suite staring idly out the window. He was thinking about how his baby girl, the child he would protect at all costs, wasn't so little anymore. And Jax wasn't too crazy about this new errand boy of Sonny's. There was something about him that Jax just didn't trust...The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. It was Carly Josslyns mum calling him. His stomach dropped. "Is something wrong with Joss?" He asked. "Hello to you too," Carly retorted. "I apologize Carly, I'm just a little on edge." "Apology accepted." she told him. "Listen I have an issue over here. Now don't overreact, Joss is fine, it's just that the baby is not doing well today. She's having trouble swallowing," Jax could hear the fear in her voice, so I have to take her to the hospital," "I'm really sorry to hear that Carly," Jax said softly. He knew how close they had come to losing their own precious girl. "What do you need me to do?" Carly sighed shakily "Thank you Jax." "So I was wondering if you could come over and keep an eye on Joss and Dev. They're looking a little too cozy right now." Jax got up and started for the door. "I'm on my way."


	2. S&B

Dev looked in the mirror again. Who was he? Where did he come from? Did he look like his mom? His Dad? He never met them. But he felt the connection to Sonny the first time they met. And then when he had seen a picture of a beautiful woman in Sonny's wallet, the connection felt stronger. That woman in the picture. It was like he looking at himself for the first time. Once when he tried to approach the subject with Sonny, he acted like he didn't know what Dev was talking about. But just for a moment Dev saw a far away look in his eyes, and he could tell that this woman had meant very much to Sonny.

And even though he couldn't pinpoint why, he felt like Carly knew about this woman too, and that Carly hated her. One time he thought he heard them talking about some woman named Brenda, and Carly raised her voice saying "I can't compete with the memory of your precious Brenda," And Sonny in more hushed tone replying, "Yes it's true, Brenda will always have a special place in my heart, but I love you. You're my wife! You're the mother of my children. Brenda and I never had that." And that was the end of it.

Brenda woke up in a cold sweat. She kept having that recurring dream. The one where she was in labor, screaming and pushing and the brief sound of a baby crying and then nothing...

She shook her head as if to clear the nightmare from her brain. For some reason, her thoughts turned to Port Charles. Probably because whenever she had that dream, it reminded her of what she had missed with Sonny. Once after they made love in the cave while waiting to die, but then they were miraculously rescued from Jax, she thought she might be pregnant. She took a test and was crushed when it came up negative. Now she sighed to herself "If only...," she abruptly stopped that thought No she knew she had chances to have Sonnys child, but she was too selfish, too into her career. No this is the life she chose and now she had to live with it...

Dev and Josslyn were in the living room "studying," but they weren't fooling anyone. Carly looked at them through the doorway, but they were oblivious...For a second Carly took a step forward, but then stepped back again and sighed. She had to concentrate all of her effort on her and Sonny's baby girl, Donna. Donna was born with spina bifida , and she had recently been exhibiting some concerning symptoms of Chiari II malformation, which was putting pressure on her brain stem and affecting her ability to swallow. So even though she was concerned about her "Joss," getting too close to this boy Sonny just dropped into their laps, she had to put it on the back burner. But that didn't mean Josslyns father Jax, couldn't step in."

Jax was in his suite staring idly out the window. He was thinking about how his baby girl, the child he would protect at all costs, wasn't so little anymore. And Jax wasn't too crazy about this new errand boy of Sonny's. There was something about him that Jax just didn't trust...The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. It was Carly Josslyns mum calling him. His stomach dropped. "Is something wrong with Joss?" He asked. "Hello to you too," Carly retorted. "I apologize Carly, I'm just a little on edge." "Apology accepted." she told him. "Listen I have an issue over here. Now don't overreact, Joss is fine, it's just that the baby is not doing well today. She's having trouble swallowing," Jax could hear the fear in her voice, so I have to take her to the hospital," "I'm really sorry to hear that Carly," Jax said softly. He knew how close they had come to losing their own precious girl. "What do you need me to do?" Carly sighed shakily "Thank you Jax." "So I was wondering if you could come over and keep an eye on Joss and Dev. They're looking a little too cozy right now." Jax got up and started for the door. "I'm on my way."


End file.
